Demon Slayer
by AlmightyHighElf
Summary: Fairy Tail's 'Strongest Team' takes on a job request, unaware of the dangers to come. A mysterious new friend is made, but what is she hiding, and how much is she not telling them about her request? Drama/Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance
1. Prologue

**Hello! It has been many many years since I wrote fan fiction. I have recently become obsessed with Fairy Tail and my fangirl side has taken over.**

**I would like to note that this story will contain a grand total of two OCs. HOWEVER- Rest assured that while they are important, they are only there to further the plot and for our favorite team to embark on a brand new adventure. I intend to have NaLu and other lovely pairings explored in the future.**

* * *

She thrust her hands into the soft dirt that had, up until only moments ago, teemed with so much life. She let it pour between her fingers, taking her falling tears along with it.

"Even with all my power… With an entire forest to use… It still was not enough. He still…"

She buried her face into her hands, not even giving a second thought to the dirt that still covered them. Her whole body trembled with a mixture of frustration, anguish, and regret. Fragments of now lifeless bodies- plant and animal alike- surrounded her for at least a mile on all sides.

Like a comforting, gentle breeze, an old memory wafted into her mind.

_"I want to create a guild!"_

_"A guild?"_

_"Yes! A mage guild, to be exact. A place where people can come and not only share their hopes and dreams with each other, but also help other people outside fulfill their own dreams! Things that they cannot do by themselves."_

She wiped away her tears and looked up into the sky. Despite the carnage around her, the sky was still bright blue and full of hope.

"I cannot do this by myself, after all."

* * *

**Chapter 1 will be longer, of course. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, I have some idea, but I'm sure I'll figure it out along the way. Look forward to hopefully lots of fun action, adventure, and Fairy Tail antics!**


	2. A Typical Morning

Lucy walked into the guild one bright morning. As usual, she was greeted by the typical ruckus and clamor that Fairy Tail was so infamous for. Levy waved at her enthusiastically from a table where she sat with Droy, Jet, Lily, and a typically disgruntled and groggy Gajeel. Lucy smiled at her friend and went to sit down beside her, greeted by smiles from Droy, Jet and Lily, and a snort from the metal Dragon Slayer. She smiled at the first three and ignored the last one. She settled down, cupping her face in her palms. She looked around and marveled at how clean the guild hall was, probably because it was morning, and wondered how long it would take before it was destroyed today.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU EXOBITIONIST?!"

"I just said that my magic is more beautiful and, as a result, better than yours. I mean, I can create _art_. That would be the nature of ice MAKE magic. You just destroy things."

Gray slapped his hands together and then quickly pulled them apart, revealing an ice sculpture swan. Juvia, sitting close by, put her hands on her cheeks and swooned, rattling on something about Gray-sama's magic being the most beautiful of all.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I can make things beautiful too!"

"Aye! You tell 'em, Natsu!" Cheered Happy from a stool nearby, before he was quickly distracted by the appearance of Carla and Wendy.

Ignoring his feline companion, the hot-headed Dragon Slayer eyed one of the barstools.

"FIRE MAKE, tree!"

In an instant, the barstool was reduced to a pile of ash. Mirajane, standing in her usual spot behind the bar, chuckled as Macao tried to hurriedly pat-down the edge his now burning trench coat. Gray smirked.

"Congratulations, hothead. You managed to replicate a forest fire."

Mira smiled, interjecting "Gray, your clothes…" to which he responded by staring down at himself in shock while Juvia blushed and jovially blathered on about how his body was as beautiful and perfect as his magic.

"Whatever pervert! BET I CAN DESTROY THINGS BETTER THAN YOU!"

Quickly seeing where this was headed, Lucy rushed over to Natsu and grabbed his arm with one hand and, to Juvia's dismay, Gray's with the other.

"Good morning boys! HEY! You know I'm short for my rent this month. C'mon, let's go look at the request board!"

The two boys shot each other dirty looks, but before either could say anything Erza came strolling in. They closed their mouths and begrudgingly followed the spirit mage to the request board.

"Let's see… There's one about helping rescue some animals who had their home destroyed…"

She thought this over for a minute as images of Natsu trying to warm up cold animals came into her head and Gray trying to cool them down again while Erza hugged a cat while wearing one of her spiky armors. She shuddered and shook her head, quickly disregarding the idea.

_Uhh, yeah, no. Maybe if it was just Wendy and I but… Not with these three._

She continued to scan the request board, when Natsu screamed right in her ear.

"WOOAH! THIS ONE! We're taking this one!"

Lucy cringed and pushed him aside to see what he was looking at.

**POWERFUL MAGES NEEDED**

**I would like to request the aid of several powerful guild mages in order to take down a powerful opponent. No killing. Please meet me in the forest outside of Magnolia- Anywhere is fine, I will find you. Please come as soon as possible- Time is of the essence. Thank you in advance.**

**Reward: 50,000,000 J**

Lucy's jaw dropped at the reward amount. How in the world could a single person afford that?! Before she had time to process it, Erza came up behind them and plucked it off the board. Wendy trotted up behind her with Carla and a dreamy-eyed Happy in tow.

"So have we decided on this one then? Seems like a good one. I'll pack my things and we'll head out first thing tomorrow morning." The red head smiled and turned to walk back to the dormitory.

_TOMORROW?! Just how long does she need to pack!?_ Lucy sighed and buried her face in her palm. Wendy looked up at Lucy, a small amount of concern written on her young features.

"Um… Didn't the client say 'As soon as possible'? Should we really be waiting until tomorrow?"

Lucy sighed again. Behind her, seeing that Erza was safely out of sight, Gray and Natsu began throwing insults at each other again. Natsu challenged Gray to see who could take down the 'powerful opponent', with the loser having to talk like Happy for an entire day. Ignoring them, Lucy smiled down at the small Dragon Slayer.

"We'll see if we can coax her to go maybe later today. For now though, we may as well all go get ready too." She suddenly felt a chill behind her, followed by a wave of heat. She took a deep breath, then spun around.

"NATSU! GRAY! THAT MEANS YOU IDIOTS TOO!"


End file.
